Geli Raubal
Angela Maria "Geli" Raubal (4 June 1908 – 18 September 1931) was Adolf Hitler's half-niece. Born in Linz, Austria-Hungary, she was the second child and eldest daughter of Leo Raubal Sr. and Hitler's half-sister, Angela Raubal. Raubal was close to her uncle from 1925 until her suicide in 1931. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Geli_Raubal# hide *1 Life *2 Death *3 In popular culture *4 See also *5 References **5.1 Notes **5.2 Bibliography **5.3 Further reading Lifehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Geli_Raubal&action=edit&section=1 edit Angela Maria "Geli" Raubal was born in Linz,[1] where she grew up with her brother, Leo, and a sister, Elfriede. Her father died at the age of 31, when Geli was two. She and Elfriede accompanied their mother when she became Hitler's housekeeper in 1925; Raubal was 17 at the time and spent the next six years in close contact with her half-uncle.[3] Her mother was given a position as housekeeper at the Berghof villa near Berchtesgaden in 1928.[4] Raubal moved intoHitler's Munich apartment in 1929 when she enrolled in medicine at Ludwig Maximilian University. She did not complete her medical studies.[1] As he rose to power as leader of the Nazi Party, Hitler was domineering and possessive of Raubal, keeping a tight rein on her.[5] When he discovered she was having a relationship with his chauffeur, Emil Maurice, he forced an end to the affair and dismissed Maurice from his service.[1][6] After that he did not allow her to freely associate with friends, and attempted to have himself or someone he trusted near her at all times, accompanying her on shopping trips, to the movies, and to the opera.[5] Deathhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Geli_Raubal&action=edit&section=2 edit Raubal was in effect a prisoner, but planned to escape to Vienna to continue her singing lessons.[3] Her mother told interrogators after the war that her daughter was hoping to marry a man from Linz, but that Hitler had forbidden the relationship. He and Raubal argued on 18 September 1931—he refused to allow her to go to Vienna. He departed for a meeting in Nuremberg, but was recalled to Munich the next day: Raubal was dead from a gunshot wound to the lung;[1] she had shot herself in Hitler's Munich apartment with Hitler's Walther pistol.[6] She was 23. Rumours immediately began in the media about physical abuse, a possible sexual relationship, and even murder.[1][7] Historian Ian Kershaw contends that stories circulated at the time as to alleged "sexual deviant practices ought to be viewed as ... anti-Hitler propaganda".[5] The police ruled out foul play; the death was ruled a suicide.[8] Hitler was devastated and went into an intense depression. He took refuge at a house on the shores of Tegernsee lake, and did not attend the funeral in Vienna on 24 September. He visited her grave at Vienna's Zentralfriedhof (Central Cemetery) two days later. Thereafter, he overcame his depression and refocused on politics.[7] Hitler later declared that Raubal was the only woman he had ever loved. Her room at the Berghof was kept as she had left it, and he hung portraits of her in his own room there and at the Chancellery in Berlin.[9] In popular culturehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Geli_Raubal&action=edit&section=3 edit *Raubal is portrayed by Cordula Trantow in the 1962 film Hitler, by Jena Malone in the 2003 miniseries Hitler: The Rise of Evil, and by Elaine Cassidy in the 2005 television film Uncle Adolf. *Raubal is referenced in the Adam and the Ants song "Tabletalk", from their 1979 debut album Dirk Wears White Sox. Category:1908 births Category:1931 deaths